Taming Hunting Ben
by redamiB6147
Summary: A girl wakes up in the middle of the zombie Apocalypse, and stumbles into a Hunter. She manages to defeat him, but who is following them? Will she make it out of the city? And why is this Hunter not trying to eat her? Eventual Pack story. Rating may go up later.
1. Beginings

A/N: So, this has been rattling around in my head for a couple of years now, and i finally have purchased both game and console. I love hte Hunters, and thought I would add my bit to the awesome of the hunter stories floating around. So, heres my bit. Ben, Bella, and Hunter are mine. If I get reviews, any kind of reviews, I might keep going with this. Please Read and Review.

This is spurred by T-Virus Rose and her story The Sound of Madness, Leapingspirit and her story Spereated, Necrography and her story Familiarity. These are great stories, and i love them so.

I do not own Left 4 Dead, that is Valves job. I jut have the dreams involving hunters that i turn into a story.

* * *

The hunter paused, looking over the edge of the building at the womanprey who was stumbling through the thin alleyway. He crouched down, watching her with hidden eyes as the wind brought him her scent.

_Prey? Womanprey? Killkillkillkill MINE!_

He growled as he heard a racking cough coming from the other side of the building, and he screamed out a challenge. The womanprey under him flinched and started to run, slamming into the side of the alley as she shuddered from fear and cold.

The hunter leapt down to the street behind her, stalking her in the shadows as the stinky brother walked off, not interested in fighting against his superior brother for a bite.

The hunter slinked from shadow to shadow, his eyes trained on the thin figure before him. She was stumbling still, walking with intent as she skidded around the corner and right into a weaker brother. She screamed, getting the hunter's instincts of _kill kill eat MINE_ riled up. He leapt onto her, knocking her away from his weaker brother as he brought his claws down on her shoulder. She screamed, thrashing beneath him, twisting and turning to try to get away.

The scent of fresh untainted blood made his killer instincts go into overdrive. He screamed and growled, pinning her more firmly with his hips and other clawed hand and he glared out at the gathering weaker brothers. He quickly knocked her on the back of the head, watching as she went limp under him. He snarled threateningly at the weaklings, then he grabbed onto the girl pant leg with his teeth, dragging her back into the clear and small alley.

He easily scooped up her thin form, tucking her under one arm as he effortlessly climbed the crumbling brick, sitting atop the building and watching as the slightly interested walkers beneath him drifted away. He glanced down at the girl under his arm, feeling her blood seep through her ripped shirt and into his hoodie. He growled, his hunger piped as he set her down, letting her slide almost bonelessly out of his arm. He thumped against the roof, groaning as her head hit the side, more blood trailing from her scalp.

He rocked back onto his heels as he waited, his eyes narrowing on her form. He crawled closer, growling as she shifted upright, leaning against the dirty edge of the building, her eyes blinking open as she lifted a shaky arm to the back of her head. The fresh scent of blood wafted across the building as the Hunter edged closer, his growling intensified as he was right by her feet.

_Killkill bloodscent kill kill slash claw eat eat mine mine kill slash!_

The girl pulled her legs in tight against her as she realized through the thick pounding in her head and the fuzziness of her memory that the crouched shape was of a hunter. She gasped, tensing as he gripped her ankle and dragged her closer, his growling punctuated by sharp little shrieks and yips of excitement. He raised up his arm, flashing already blood soaked claws as the girl shrieked herself, punching the hunter in the chest and raking her own nails into the gore smeared material as she thrashed underneath him.

The hunter lowered his arm quickly, using it to pin the suddenly wildly thrashing womanprey beneath him, her bloodsmells still wafting from her wounds making his hunger worse. He bent his head down, snarling in her face, to which the girl stilled for a brief moment.

The womanprey reared her head back, smashing it firmly into his, and he fell back, stunned. The womanprey used what little of her adrenaline rush was left to leap onto him, pinning him in the exact same way that he did to her. She screamed in his dazed face as the body beneath her started to thrash, panicked yelps and a faint growl as he tried to claw her, to regain dominance. He was stronger! He was the top predator! He was dominant to her!

_No no no must kill slash be on top no no no no no !_

She shook him, smashing his head against the ground with faintly trembling arms as a slight scent of fear drifted from her. He finally stilled, waiting to see what she did. His hunger screamed at him to slash at her while she sat still, but she had won this round. She slowly crawled off of him, shaking hard as she curled into the corner of the building they were on and watched him with weary eyes. The hunter rolled onto his feet, watching her with a submissive posture. She didn't move away from him, and she didn't move towards him, so he started to crawl towards her on his belly, his eyes locked onto her shoulders. He wasn't allowed to look into her eyes. That was a direct challenge.

_Womanprey no kill no kill….not….womanprey? no no no no pain pain kill kill no no….woman prey….brave one? Brave one…alpha?_

"What do you want with me?!" the _womanprey-braveone-alpha_ huffed as she caught sight of him moving towards her. She waved her arm, trying to get him to go away. The hunter rocked back onto his heels again, his head titled slightly to the left as a soft growl leaked from him. She froze, turning towards him as he edged closer, nudging her gently. She tensed up, waiting to feel the slashing claws and the burning teeth again, but hs just sat there, watching her under his hood. She sighed running a hand through her hair as the hunter tensed, growling softly again.

"What?" She asked as he nudged her again. She sighed, shifting so her back, now exposed to the dangerous being behind her. She was too tired and full of too much pain to care. Either he killed her now and made it stop, or he tortured her and then killed her. Either way, blissful peace would come soon. He pulled her closer, pressing his face into her hair as he tried to find the area still bleeding. The _womanprey-brave one- alpha _tensed, waiting to feel flashing claw and ripping teeth.

Instead, she felt a tongue clean her wound, which tickled and burned both. She twitched, moving away, to which the hunter growled, gripping her shoulder with claw tipped fingers and pulling her back to him. He finished, letting go of her as she pulled away, standing up and whipping around to him. His hunger had spiked with the taste, but he knew better than to try to kill her. She was his alpha.

Another racking cough started, and he growled, moving in front of the girl protectivly as a long lanky figure of a stinky brother weaved around tall things, leaving a trail of stink behind him. The _womanprey-braveone-aplha_ trembled behind him, her fist flexing open and closed. A scream of anther hunter, far in the distance, made her turn to look over the edge of the building, trusting the hunter to not rip her a new hole. The stinky brother wandered off, knowing better than to try to mess with him, and he puffed up in pride, having protected his small pack. He was tired of being alone anyways. He missed his old pack, before it was torn apart by a gaggle of criers they had stumbled on. Pack meant protection and warmth and comfort and food.

The _womanprey-braveone-alpha _ turned to him, cautiously placing a hand on his hooded head and rubbing it gently. The hunter leaned into the touch, his soft growl increasing in volume, and she smiled at him, walking towards the bloodstained door, touching the knob, then looking around the deserted rooftop for something, anything, to protect her from the zombies. She saw a rather sharp axe, picking it up and hefting it around.

"Perfect." She said. She had always hated guns, anyways. Loud things that brought the horde on one too many occasions.

She had only been awake for a week. She had a rather fuzzy memory and a pair of dog tags over her head that read HUNTER O'BRIEN 8499 DESERT DUNE RD ELLICOTT CITY MD 21043 and a different one that read BELLA BONOFIGLIO 6766 FREADOR ST COLUMBIA MD 21045. She had a feeling that that one marked Bella was hers, but she only had a fuzzy face and a warm voice to put the Hunter tag to.

She woke up to hear scratching on the door. She had been so weak…. She moved slowly, hunger pains hitting her as she walked to the door. She tried to open it, but yellow biohazard tape kept her door shut. The scratching stopped once she tried to shoulder the door open, and a strange gibbering voice started up as something started to smash through the door. She screamed, spotting a second door that was slightly askew, and she ran through it, her steps slow and stumbling. She shoulder through reaching hands and gibbering people, picking up speed as she ran outside, wincing from the bright sun. She saw blood stains and dead people, and even more dead people walking.

She kept walking for a long time, scavenging through the houses for any types of edibles. The sound of far off gunshots were comforting, for zombies couldn't use weapons, so that mean that other people were alive.

A nudge on her leg made her come back out of her memories, and she smiled, running a hand over the hunter's head as she opened the door, peering into the darkness. The hunter beside her growled, half crawling half leaping down the stairs before he ripped into the zombies below, crouching over one of the fresher bodies and eating.

She paused mid step as she realized what he was doing, trying to hold down the little crackers and soup she had eaten, and she quickly edged around him, hacking into the next few zombies that rounded the corner. The hunter ran over ot her side, fresh blood dribbling down his chin as he rubbed against her and then ran off, slashing into the nearest zombie as she followed him.

They continued through the house, clearing it out and making it to the street level. She peered out through the dirty and cracked glass of the nearest window, looking for any red spray paint marking the way to the next safe house. She sighed as the hunter crouched beside her, rumbling as he leaned against her again. She ran a hand down his back in thought, before turning back to the staris, walking over the fresh corpses. She walked into one of the rooms, happy to see a bed and another closed door. She opened the other door, happy to see bathroom fixtures. The hunter moved to the bed, pulling another blanket behind him with his teeth, parading around with it like it was his prized find.

"C'mere, you." She said, moving towards him and placing a hand on his head. The effect was instantaneous; he dropped the blanket, his soft growl started, and he pressed against her. She laughed, pulling the blanket away from him and flinging it onto the bed as she crouched to his level. She was covered in blood, her clothes torn and hand stitched back together, and he was no better. His hoodie was black, covered in blood stains, and the front had faded and blood stained lettering on it. The only bit she would really read was " BR KI G BENJAMIN". There was a faded intricate celtic knot on the back, and she smiled, laughing as she realized it was a Breaking Benjamin hoodie.

"So, Ben, how did you come by this, hmmm?" she asked, tapping the hoodie on his chest. His rumbling stopped, and he crouched closer to the floor, his head bowed. She leant back, startled, before she placed her hand on his head again. He straightened up, nudging her in the chest as his rumbling started again.

"You know, it almost sounds like you are purring at me, Ben." She said, standing up and walking over to the sink, hoping that the water was still working. She squeezed her eyes shut as she wrenched on the tap. There was a loud gurgling, and then a bit of dirty brown water spat out before….nothing. She sighed, her head dropping to her chest in defeat as her postured slumped.

She walked out to the bed, sitting on it as Ben crawled over to her, a steady low whine replacing the rumble purr, and she ruffled his hood, curling up on the bed as Ben crawled up, curling up beside her on the ripped, bloodstained queen bed, and she felt his back touch hers, heat soaking through his hoodie into her, and her faint trembling stopped. She needed to find a jacket soon. It was almost fall, and the temperature dropped when the sun set.

"The Faucet Lies." moaned the girl as she curled up on the tattered, bloodstained bed beneath her. She tucked herself closer, tears falling down her face as a disturbed growling started. She peeked out to see a blue bloodstained Hunter leap lightly into her room. The black hooded hunter beside her, her Ben, crouched protectively over her as the blue Hunter's growling kicked up a notch.

"This is not how I wanted to die."


	2. Hunted

A/N: Two reviews in one day? Wow! Thanks guys!

Here we go, adding another to the pack. So soon, I know, but this just seemed to fit right in. Please Read and Review.

This is spurred by T-Virus Rose and her story The Sound of Madness, Leapingspirit and her story Spereated, Necrography and her story Familiarity. These are great stories, and i love them so.

I do not own Left 4 Dead, that is Valves job. I jut have the dreams involving hunters that i turn into a story.

* * *

_No no no no no go away this is my pack kill kill anger no no no kill slash protect womanprey-braveone-alpha_

Ben crouched over his _womanprey-braveone-alpha_, anger and something he didn't know what to say flared in his head, and he growled, aware that alpha was awake beneath him, he could feel her as she trembled, tightening her grip on her claw as she watched this new strong brother. He watched them, growling, crouching in on himself.

_No no no kill mine shes mine kill kill go away kill kill mine no no _

He growled, tensing as he watched the blue hooded brother just watched him.

"Ben?" alpha called from beneath him, and he rumbled, his growl lightening as the blue hooded hunter watched them. Ben laid over her, his rumbly purr thrumming through into her as the blue hooded hunter moved closer, growling.

Ben leapt off of her, pinning the blue hooded hunter and screaming into his face. The blue hooded hunter squirmed underneath him, and Ben's claws scraped through his hoodie, ripping three long scratches into the material and into his flesh beneath. Ben kept him pinned, screaming and spitting as the hunter beneath screamed in fear. Ben leant down and bit onto his throat, feeling the thick pulse beneath his teeth and wanting nothing more than to rip into it and feel hot blood pour out…

"Ben, no! Hes stopped moving!" Alpha said, and Ben let go of the hunter beneath him, crawling off of him and moving towards her, leaning against her and growling as the blue hooded hunter scrambled to all fours.

_Go away leave leave now shes mine don't want you here leave no no no leave now go go go_

In the scuffle, Ben had managed to knock off his hood, exposing the hunters face to the extremely dim light in the bedroom. Alpha moved over to him, trying to see through the darkness and the blue hunter growled at her, moving towards her as if to attack her. Ben growled, snarling as Alpha raised her claw in warning. The blue hunter slumped, defeated, and his eye caught the light from the moon, reflecting a greenish golden glow. Alpha knelt before him, reaching with her hand towards hs head. The blue hunter snapped his teeth at her, missing her fingers by inches, and she smacked him, growling low in her thoat as the blue hunter went sprawling, dazed and shocked.

_Good strong yes yes yes punish yes yes bad brother yes yes happy happy yes strong yes_

Ben watched as she lifted the hunters chin, her eyes narrowed as she brushed away his hair. Ben growled, a pang of jealousy flinging through him as he moved to her, leaning on her and watching as she ran a thumb over the mess of painful looking scars that was where his left eye would be. His eye dropped to the floor as she tilted his head to see better in the limited light. She gasped, running a hand over her shiny things as she pulled the hunter upright.

"Hunter?" She asked, the blue hunter before her flicking his eye up to hers, a look of confusion on his face. Ben growled, bristling as Alpha pulled the other hunter into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. The blue hunter tensed, looking towards Ben for assistance.

_Back off no no no shes mine shes mine no no no kill kill angry no no no _

"I thought you were dead." Alpha said, releasing the blue hunter who scrambled away, tucking his hood back into place. Ben huffed as Alpha watched him move away with sadness on her face. She turned to Ben, pulling him close and yawning into his neck, blinking sleepily at Hunter, who was in the corner.

"Anyways, this has been fun, but I think that I am going to bed." She said, crawling to the bed herself and curling back up. Ben moved with her, watching as Hunter moved closer, whimpering.

"Are you bleeding? Ben, what did you do to him?" Alpha asked, watching with widening eyes as blood stained through the scratches on his chest. He hunched over himself, trying to hide the wound and make himself smaller. Alpha huffed, crossing her arms as Ben curled up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and waiting to see what she did. She didn't even flinch. He started to purr, watching with sleepy eyes as Hunter crouched in the center of the room.

"Get. Over. Here. Now." She said, snapping her fingers and pointing at the foot of the bed.. Hunter crawled over to them, crawling up onto the bed and curling up at their feet. Alpha sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing back into Ben's warmth. She slowly drifted off to the purr of Ben and the softer, lighter purr of Hunter at the foot of the bed.

Ben felt her drift off, and he buried his face into her back, inhaling her sweet scent as he heard Hunter's purring stop. He raised his head, his eyes narrowing on Hunters form.

'_what are you doing here.'_ He growled softly, shifting Alpha so she would be sheltered more from the sudden biting wind through the broken windows. Hunter's head rose, his eye narrowing and loosing the demonic gleam to them.

'_going back to my nest place.'_ Hunter replied softly, glancing under the bed as he shifted closer to the foot of the bed, fear flitting across his face as Ben growled, his attention turned to the window as he heard a intense bought of coughing.

'_you know Alpha?'_ Ben bit out, turning his attention back to Hunter. Hunter nodded, rolling his shoulders as he glanced at the shining things that glimmered faintly around her neck.

'_knew her…before.' _Hunter said a slight shiver rolling through him as the wind hit his open wounds. Ben sighed, nuzzling back into Alpha as the coughing echoed through the room. Hunter leapt to the window,, peering out into the darkness as he shrieked, waking up Alpha.

"What is it?" she asked, shifting slightly so that she could see Hunter. Hunter turned to her, leaping back onto the bed and curling up on the end again. Ben sighed, shifting himself and Alpha over so that Hunter could join in on the cuddling. Hunter crawled gratefully into the spot, tucking in close to Alpha with his back, protecting her from frontal attacks, and he let himself drift off, his senses attuned to hear anything crawling in through the window.

Alpha and Ben drifted off to the sounds of Hunters purring. Another one to the pack.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Ha.

With her luck?


	3. No Smoking

A/N: Two reviews in one day? Wow! Thanks guys!

So I was told there was alot of fluff in my last chapter. Get used to it, cause i like fluff, and after everything that my charecters have been through, like being Infected, I thought id add some sugar to that Read and Review.

This is spurred by T-Virus Rose and her story The Sound of Madness, Leapingspirit and her story Spereated, Necrography and her story Familiarity. These are great stories, and i love them so.

I do not own Left 4 Dead, that is Valves job. I jut have the dreams involving hunters that i turn into a story.

* * *

Bella awoke to the growls of her pack, opening her eyes and shifting slightly to look over Hunters shoulder.

"What?" she whispered, feeling Ben shift to his feet behind her, a warning shriek shattering the stillness of the chilly morning. She watched as commons fled, screaming and gibbering to themselves as they scattered. Silence, punctuated only by Hunters steady low growl stretched before them.

"Hunter?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing the light trembling that was running through his frame to slow and eventually stop. Bella watched as a tall shape flitted over the roof outside of the window, leaking a trail of gas and coughing behind him. Her eyes narrowed as her grip tightened on her reclaimed axe.

"Smoker." She whispered, watching as the tall figure watched the three of them. Hunter leapt, faster than Bella thought he could move, being wounded and all, and he launched himself out of the shattered window and into the dim and overcast morning outside of their brief oasis. Ben moved to Hunter's spot, his growl rumbling through the small space.

_Hunter gone where he go why he go no no no not supposed to separate no no bad very bad come back_

"Hunter!" Alpha screamd, hearing the shrieks of an enraged hunter and the terrified coughing of a smoker. She ran ot the window, leaning on the sturdy wooden frame as she searched frantically for Hunters form.

He was across from them, slashing into the smoker they had spotted earlier. The commons were already screaming and scrambling to get to the now cooling corpse of the infected. Hunter glanced up from his kill, watching her.

"What are you doing, Hunter?" she asked softly, feeling Ben behind her. She crouched down unconsciously, balancing lightly on the balls of her feet and leaning on her palm as she watched Hunter scuttle away from the commons flooding the rooftop. Ben growled lightly behind her, and she leant back, feeling Ben shift to press against her and rest his chin on the top of her head. He rumbled, purring as Hunter took a crawling leap to the window, landing roughly and skidding ungracefully past the two on the window.

"Hunter!" Bella shouted, crawling over to the fallen infected and trying ot see what wounds were injured the worst and how best to treat him. Ben watched warily beside the two as the commons finished off their most recent meal.

_Hurry hurry must hurry must leave go go go now must go Alpha go hurry hurry bad bad _

Bella lifted the blue hoodie, hissing at the sight of Hunters scarred and bleeding torso. He was cut, muscled rippling under sallow skin, but he had not sores or tumors like some of the other hunters she had come in contact with. She spotted the scratches that Ben had given him, and she spared a quick glare to the silent black hunter beside her before returning her gaze to the oozing wounds.

"We need ot patch you up." She murmured, glancing around for anything ot rip up to make bandages. Hunter watched her calmly, his breathing harsher than normal as she walked back to him, ripping up one of the sheets as she bent back over the prone hunter.

"Sit still, or this will take longer. And I don't like the way the commons are noticing us." She whispered, wiping at his wounds and the blood that trailed down his skin as she wrapped tight bandages around his ribs, tying them off as best as she could as she looked for any other injures he might be hiding.

_Clean one! Prey! Kill kill bite feed pack must feed pack must get prey kill prey bring prey back!_

Ben shrieked besides them, launching himself forward as the sound of gunshots from the street popped through the room, echoing and amplifying. The horde screamed outside, and it was soon joined by a survivors deep timbre. Bella glanced between her boys and the window, before she crawled over to it, peering around the wood and the glass to see a male a little older than her screaming his war cry and shooting point blank with a shotgun right into the horde that was after him. She watched, interested, her heart racing as she thought of what safety and help he could offer, and her hopes only fell as she watched the commons overtake him after a boomer exploded on him.

The hunters beside her shrieked in anger, pawing at their noses as they raced to the window to join her, watching as the horde tore him apart.

A common below them looked up, screaming and scrambling for the nearest door, which was still flung wide open. Bella gasped, moving away from the window as she grabbed her axe, watching as Hunter shifted his hoodie back down to cover his wounds. Ben crawled in front of her, growling as he seemed to search the dim room for another way to leave.

Bella felt a shiver pass through her as she felt, truly felt the wind form outside once her boys moved away from her long enough.

"Jacket. Need a jacket. Preferably a hoodie." She muttered to herself, shaking slightly as she spotted a door with a wardrobe overturned in front of it. She shouldered the surprisingly light wardrobe aside, flinging open the door to the wondrous scent of pure rot. She gagged, moving away as she tried to keep the remains of her last meal down. The hunters beside her coughed, joining her as she turned to see a rotting corpse hanging from the ceiling, rot falling from it and staining the clothes that were hanging with it.

_Bad smell bad smell dead not food hungry so hungry must go now please please please _

"Great." She laughed, sarcasm dripping from her words so strongly she wondered if it would make the situation disappear. The body continued ot swing gently in the breeze, and Bella looked away from it, feeling nauseous again. Ben nudged her, managing to get under her arm and snuggling in to her side as he watched the dead body sway.

"What, Ben?" she asked, ruffling his hood, to which he rubbed his face against hers, smearing old blood on her cheek. She sighed, wiping at it halfheartedly as Hunter barked a warning from the window. She jolted upright, moving to the wardrobe, which was far enough away from the closet that she was downwind, thank god. She pulled open the drawers, but all she found was a mostly empty bottle of Advil. She sighed, pocketing it as she turned to the door. She glanced down at her hunters, who flanked on either side of her. They waited for her to move, and she smiled, laughing under her breath as she kicked open the door, smashing into the infected that was on the other side. The common tumbled down the stairs, startled enough to not be gibbering yet, and Bella walked right past it, smashing it in the face as Hunter bounded ahead, scouting as Ben crawled beside her.

_Must go faster alpha cant keep up go go now feed pack now hungry yes yes leaving good _

Bella waited by the open door, glancing down at Ben for reassurance. He growled, his eyes catching the thin light from the clouds and reflecting like Hunters did last night. She shook her head, happy to be walking with demons rather than be eaten by them, and she walked out into the open street, searching for Hunter's blue hoodie. She spotted him flitting around the rooftop to her far left. He jumped over the edge of it, clinging to the scarred brick with strong hands and thick claws as he seemed to watch Ben and herself wander down the road full of dead bodies ( including that of the unlucky survivor) and of abandoned cars.

She walked briskly, watching Hunter as he ran across rooftops, seeming to lead her on to someplace. She followed eagerly, glad to have what seemed to be a purpose, walking towards….somewheres. Ben started to scout ahead with Hunter, but he always came back to her. She watched the shadows, waiting for something particularly nasty to pop up, but nothing ever did.

They traveled for a ways before her stomach growled loud enough to rival the Hunters warning growl, and she stumbled to a halt. She started ot search the buildings around her, looking for something that looked promising. She almost missed the red spray painted safe house sign under a rather nasty looking blood stain. She glanced down the street to where the arrow was pointing, and she sighed, grinning as she hefted her axe and walked quickly, spotting the arrows she seemed to miss before. Ben kept pace and she could hear Hunter scrambling to catch up. They were heading in a different direction than the one that Hunter had been leading them in, but she didn't think that Hunter would mind.

_Alpha where you going no no no bad that's bad that's where crusher is no no no _

Ben started whining, trying to get in front of her and trying to turn her away, pushing on her and tugging on her pants. Bella sighed, walking around the fussy hunter and walking after the arrows.

"What, Ben? I'm trying to get us safe."

_Safe? Safe safe safe safe protect pack feed pack pack safe yes yes yes good safe_

She waited beside the corner, searching the ground for any reason to the excessive bloodstains and body trails, and she peered around the corner as Hunter dropped onto the street beside her. She jumped, brandishing the axe at him before sighing, leaning against the wall behind her and sliding down it, fear wafting away from her as Ben nudged her again, getting more and more frantic to turn her around the closer she got to the safe house.

"Something is wrong." She said, more to herself and to hear the sound of a human voice again. She was not a fan of silence, unless something seriously called for it.

And now was that time.

As she sat in the quite, Ben and Hunter both stilled, their hooded heads turning every which way as if scenting for something, and Bella heard a quiet sobbing, her eyes widening as she saw the scantily clad witch walking towards them. The Hunters spun around, leaning on her and smothering her from the witches view.

_Crier no no no bad very bad pain coming hide Alpha crier must avoid crier bad way no no no _

The witch walked by them, more intent on sobbing than interrupting her brothers as they rested on the building, although she did growl threateningly at them as she passed. The Hunters tensed, watching with hidden eyes as the witch walked away, and the slumped against Alpha, nudging at her to get her out of enemy territory. She nodded silently, her eyes wide as saucers as she shakily got to her feet, realizing how narrowly she escaped death. She stood for a moment before she turned away, her eyes locked onto the witch as she settled down on the opposite end of the corner, her long dangerous fingers tucked into her face as she sobbed.

Her boys watched the witch as well, circling her as they made their way slowly out of enemy territory and still deep in the city.

"We need to get out of the city." She said her hunger turning into her worst problem at the moment as she walked shakily next to Ben. Ben watched as Hunter ran off, bringing something back and leaving it at Alphas feet. It was a bright, shiny can. Ben growled, chasing Hunter off and scolding him in short screeches. Bella looked at the gift at her feet, bending down at picking it up.

There was still a shred of wrapper clinging to it, and she pulled at it, ignoring the slightly bloody saliva dripping from it. 'EF STEW' was all she could read, and she could see a pop top on one end of it. She whooped aloud, leaping in joy as she crouched in the middle of the street to pop it open, watching as the smells brought the boys back.

_Food food good yes yes food pack eat?_

She sighed, looking from the one can to the two of them, and she slurped out a portion, searching for a acceptable area to pour the rest out. She wandered into a storefront, seeing more of the cans that still had the labels on them, and she dropped the open can to the floor. The stew spilled out on the floor, and she paid it no mind as she walked over to the shelves as if in a dream. She picked up a can of chicken noodle, hearing her boys scramble for the stew. She started to stuff her tiny backpack full of cans, wandering down the shelves.

She didn't hear the growl of an infected before it was upon her. She shrieked, her axe clattering to the floor and her backpack skidding across the dirty and bloodstained floor as the body of a Smoker blocker her vision, its tongue wrapped tightly around her ribs and its gas cloud making her difficult breathing even worse. She beat weakly at it as it watched her, the tumors on the side of its face almost making it look like it had a grin of satisfaction on its face.

_NO NO NO BAD MINE SHES MINE KILL KILL SLASH NO NO BAD MINE DEFEND PACK NO NO_

There was no way it knew what it was doing, did it? No way they were this intelligent.

There was a Hunter battle cry, and suddenly she was dropped into the arms of some familiar to her, the thick ropey tongue falling off of her and slipping to the floor. She coughed violently, turning into the chest of Ben, watching the blurred letters on his chest come back into focus as she heard Hunter ripping into the smoker, who wheezed with pain.

Ben sat on the floor, cradling her in his lap as the sounds of fighting faded. There was a brief sound of shuffling, and then a thick warm hoodie was dropped onto the both of them. Ben growled at the smaller hunter as the blue hooded Hunter flopped down beside them. Bella gripped the hoodie, feeling the material and slipping it on, automatically flipping the hood on and sighing at the relief it gave her. It funneled the nosies directly into her ears, kept her head warm, and protected her from the weather.

No wonder her boys liked them.

"Come on, boys, lets go go eat. I've had my fill of excitement for one store."


	4. Surviving, Smoking

A/N: Wow! Thanks guys! Seven reviews for three chapters!

So I saw Warm Bodies, and recently got the Resident Evil Movies, so thats why this is updated. And, there is a family member who may not make the night, so I decided to write this instead of think of that.

Anyways!

So I was told there was alot of fluff in my chapters. Get used to it, cause i like fluff, and after everything that my charecters have been through, like being Infected, I thought id add some sugar to that. Please Read and Review.

This is spurred by T-Virus Rose and her story The Sound of Madness, Leapingspirit and her story Spereated, Necrography and her story Familiarity. These are great stories, and i love them so.

I do not own Left 4 Dead, that is Valves job. I jut have the dreams involving hunters that i turn into a story.

* * *

Bella awoke with a start, shaking like a leaf and jerking out of one of her boy's tight grip. She scrambled away from them, her mind still hazy with sleep, and the startled whine of both of her boys brought her back from her thoughts. She sat with her back against the shelves, her arms wrapped around herself tightly as she tried to forget the haunting remnants of her dream. She heard one of the hunters crawl closer to her, whining softly as her eyes refocused on a black hoodie before her.

_Alpha? Alpha mad? Bad bad bad bad me? Sorry sorry sorry keep you safe sorry bad help?_

"Ben." She whispered, launching herself forward and burying her face into his blood caked shoulder as tears fell slowly and silently into the material. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her more firmly into his grip as he started his rumbling purr. Hunter whined behind them, and Ben jerked his head, allowing Hunter into their moment.

There was a screech of the doors, and Hunter was suddenly gone, fully alert and growling before the others of his pack. Ben joined in the growling, and a human voice called out.

_Intruder kill kill clean one? Kill feed pack eat kill kill leave us kill_

"Shit, Francis, there are Hunters in here! Its not worth it!" said a male voice, and Bella froze, her breathing slowing to better hear the people who walked purposefully into the building. She moved out of Ben's arms, standing up to peer over the shelving.

There was a group of four survivors standing in the doorway, guns with flashlights sweeping the darkened store. She ducked out of the way of one of the beams of light, crouching next to her boys as she heard the steady soft footfalls of the survivors moving towards her pack.

"Wait." She called out, ducking from the sudden spray of gunfire towards her position. Her Hunters growled again, flanking her as one of the survivors, a young girl with a bright red jacket and dark, black air pulled into a ponytail flashed a light into her face. She swore, aiming at her hunters as they crouched beside her, preparing to spring.

_Clean one kill kill feed pack kill kill no no no bad kill kill slash feed pack kll!_

"No, no, wait!" Bella called again,, moving to stand before her boys. The girl flashed te light onto her again and Bella flinched, ducking her head as she held up a hand to block the light.

"Can you please stop doing that?" she asked, closing her eyes as she felt her boys duck behind her and bump into her legs, making sure she was alright while mostly blind. She smiled at the feeling of their hands on her pants, like small children holding onto their mother as they waded through a large sea of strangers. The girl dropped the beam of light down, flaring the hunters in its bright, blinding light, and they screeched in anger, their grip tightening and ripping into the material of her pants.

_Bright bright pain pain make it stop make it stop angry angry go away go away kill kill feed pack pain _

"Hunters!" The girl cried out in fear, moving her pistol to better aim at the closest hunter, Ben. Bella moved forward, gripping the cool metal of the pistol in her hand before she ripped it out of the girls grasp and tossed it to the shadows, hearing it land and skid into the metal shelving, settling with a loud clink of metal on metal.

"They are mine! Leave them be!" Bella hissed, crouching slightly to try to hde the bulk of the two behind her.

"Zoey!" Called a worried, older male voice, and a grizzled war vet walked into sight, followed by a biker and a black man in a nice white ( and bloodstained) shirt and a bright red tie. They were all packing some serious weapons, their flashlights centering on Bella and the two hunters that she was hiding. The girl before them, Zoey, was pulled swiftly behind the men, protected by the three gun toting and much larger humans. The hunters screeched at this new threat, pulling Bella behind them and standing upright, screaming into the vets face.

_Threat to pack must destroy clean ones feed pack kill kill protect shes mine no hurt no hurt angry angry!_

Standing upright, they were a foot taller than little Bella, who was 5'2. Ben himself was at least 6'1, and Hunter was 5'11. And that was with them stooping, for their bone structure didn't seem to support fully upright postions. The survivors tightened their grip on their guns, shaking at the sight of two formidable zombies before them, but Bella screamed, high pitched and frightened for her boys.

"No! I will not have you kill them!" She said, and she placed a hand on their backs, bringing them back to her. They dropped into their normal crouched positions, besides her as the vet's weapons dropped in aim, towards the blood spattered concrete of the floor.

"What in gods name…." the vet said, his lit cigarette dangling from limp lips as he watched Bella and the Hunters interacting. Bella's eyes caught on his, and he took a step forward, the others automatically flanking him. The hunters stopped their growling as they recognized a dominance match between two alphas of two very different packs.

"They are mine. Do not hurt them, and they will not hurt you." Bella whispered., gripping Ben's hoodie in her hand as he leant towards the fresh meat before them. The vet sighed, his weapon dropping to his side in his loose grip as he knocked his black beret back on his forehead. The others seemed more leery of dropping their guard. It was not wonder that these four had survived for so long.

"Im Bill. The biker is Francis, the girl Zoey, and the one in the red tie is Louis. Whats your name, kid?" the vet, Bill, asked, and Bella smiled softly, yanking lightly on Ben's hoodie as he started to growl again.

_Clean ones kill kill stay away no pain pain kill kill feed pack no no bad pain pain go away go away_

"Im Bella, the blue hoodie is Hunter, and the black hoodie is Ben." Bella said, and she watched as Francis shifted from booted foot to booted foot, making a lot of scuffling noises as he muttered under his breath.

"You got a problem with something, Francis?" Bill asked, a light growl in his voice as he half turned to the young pup behind him. Francis jerked his head no, but he stopped his muttering and his eyes swept between Bella and her hunters.

"I say we kill the leapers and take her with us." Francis said, lifting his sawed off shot gun to his shoulder as Hunter screamed in anger again. Bella moved forward this time, gripping the end of his shot gun and lifting it to her heart.

_No no no bad shes mine no no don't kill don't kill rip tear kill prey clean ones feed!_

"If you are going to kill them, then you might as well kill me, too." She said, and Francis took three large steps back, stuttering things about zombies and freaks and how he hated everything. Bella snorted, laughing as she shook her head.

"Any other doubts?" she asked, her hunters moving to flank her again as she spotted her bloodstained back pack. She walked over to it, kneeling to rifle through it. The cans were still intact, not bulging with rot and not busted open either. She saw the med kit she had found a while ago stuffed into the bottom as well.

"Where are you headed?" Bill asked, the others staying quiet as they watched the streets. The commons seemed to be able to smell the normal people, gathering and milling outside.

"Out of the city." Bella said, her hunters watching her back and the survivors warily. Francis kept eyes on the two of them, his shotgun close to his shoulder as if he was going to fire on them. She narrowed her eyes on him, hoping he wasn't as trigger happy as he appeared to be before returning to the conversation.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, standing up and moving among the shelves as she picked up various foodstuffs and medical supplies. She wasn't the only one, the black man, Louis, walking among the shelves and calling out what he found. Zoey had found her pistol and she tapped it against her thigh in thought as she watched the gathering horde outside uneasily.

"The safe house. We saw the arrows pointing this way, but we decided to check out this store. Bill said, smoothing a hand down his gun soothingly. Bella turned to him abruptly, shaking her head with fear in her eyes.

"That way isn't safe. The safe house is protected by a crier. And I think a crusher has made its home inside the house as well, but I only saw the crier." Bella whispered, a subtle tremor passing through her limbs as she remembered how close to death she came. Bill moved closer, watching her face as her hunter bodyguards growled in warning.

_Shes mine back off go away go away kill kill clean one kill kill bad bad go away go away_

"You sure?" Zoey asked, turning from the windows to the group behind her. Bella nodded, stroking Hunters head as he bumped into her legs, leaning heavily on her in comfort. Bill glanced down at the two hunters, shaking his head.

"Now that's just strange. Ive never seen a zombie take in one of us." Bill said, and Bella shrugged as Ben shifted closer as well, begging for attention. Her eyes caught sight of movement outside of the store, and she gasped.

"We need to go. Now." She whispered, moving forwards as the horde crashed into the glass, screaming and smashing into the already bullet hole ridden and cracked glass. The cracks spread under the weight of the infected pressing against it, and Bella turned and ran, looking for an emergency exit. She found one just as she heard the glass shatter and the four survivors exclamations of anger and surprise between the sound of gunfire.

"Here! Exit!" She said loudly, and she heard the four run towards her, covering each others backs with gunfire. Her hunters raced out of the building, pouncing on the few commons that paced the outside and ripping them to shreds. The survivors glanced between each other before following the three before them, their weapons ready for any sign of infected.

_Must move faster faster get to safe place must make nest soon keep nest safe keep pack safe faster!_

Bella followed the dull blue of Hunter's hoodie as he scrambled and leapt ahead of her, leading her to somewhere she hoped was safe. The survivors followed behind her, but they soon called up to her.

"We spotted som arrows to a different safe house. We are going to follow them. We are trying to get an evac out of here. Want to come with us?" Bill asked, his voice gruff as he took a long pull on his cigarette. Bella smiled, watching Hunter as he leapt from roof to roof, seeming to be anxious to go somewhere. Her eyes returned to Bill as she shook her head, Ben a few feet behind her.

"My boys are taking me somewhere. They will keep me safe." She said, and Bill nodded, knowing there was little he could do to change her mind or force her to come with them. Zoey walked up to her, hugging her tightly and ignoring the growls of her companions.

"You stay safe, you hear?" she said, and then she went to rejoin her own boys. Bella nodded, waving at them as they walked off to where the arrows pointed, intent on getting to a safe place themselves.

"Alright, boys, now where are you taking me?" she asked as Ben yipped at her, trying ot get her to move faster. Hunter lead them on, growling lightly as he ran and leapt, seeming to enjoy the freedom of movement. Bella recognized the parts se had wandered through when she was fresh out of the hospital, and she sighed as they stopped beside a building she had used so long ago to shelter in.

There were very few commons in the building, with the door being slightly rusted steel and the walls reinforced concrete. Bella locked the door behind her, shifting what little furniture was left to reinforce the door and the boarded up window. She moved wearily to the stairs, hungry again as she remembered she had not had anything to eat since last night.

_Safe place make nest place safe warm safe nest make nest…where alpha? Alpha alpha ALPHA NOT SAFE NOT SAFE STINK BAD STINK FIND ALPHA PROTECT ALPHA STINK BAD NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_

"Im coming, Im coming." She said to the growl, coughing slightly at the nasty smell that wafted down the smells. She heard coughing from above her, and she froze as she saw the tall, lanky sight of a smoker watching her.

"No." She whispered, turning to run away as she felt the tongue catch her by the stomach and drag her upstairs.

"Why is is always smokers?" she gasped as the tongue tightened, and she felt the claws of the smoker catch on her hoodie. She snarled, writhing as she tried to get loose while choking on the noxious cloud that surrounded the smoker and the tongue that was still tightening around her waist.

_ALPHA IND ALPHA STINK BAD ANGRY STINK HAS ALPHA KILL KILL PROTECT MINE ANGRY KILL KILL_

The tongue loosened, slipping off of her as the smoker backed away into the corner, his arms raised above his head as her hunters swarmed into view. Bella kept coughing, her eyes watching this smoker as the smokers own steel grey eyes caught on her own. She moved without thinking, catching Ben's hoodie and yanking on it. Ben's growls stopped as he turned to her, his hidden eyes catching what little light was in the building and reflecting it back to a yellow sheen, and he crawled towards her as Hunter kept the smoker pinned. The smoker coughed again, his eyes widening as he watched the hunter interact with Bella.

_Alpha safe? Safe safe safe kill kill stinky rip tear protect kill kill safe alpha protect make safe_

"Hes different, Ben." Bella whispered, watching the smoker with narrowed eyes as she noticed the distinct lack of tumors or scars from where the smoker may have clawed them off. Hunter moved towards the others of his pack, still watching the smoker warily as it shook in the corner, unsure of what to do. Bella moved towards it, watching as it raised its arms again to protect itself, hunkering down to try to minimize how much of its body was unprotected.

"Are you ok?" She asked the smoker, her hunters bumping into her legs, trying to turn her away from their stinky brother.

_Bad no no leave it no no bad very bad keep away keep safe make nest not pack not pack kill kill_

"Back off, boys. Hes not going ot hurt me." Bella said, pushing them away as she moved towards the smoker with her hands flat and in the air to show she wasn't armed. The smoker watched as she moved closer, unsure of what to do. Its eyes widened as she was suddenly close enough to touch, and it panicked, its coughing releasing a larger cloud of gas, which she choked on, but otherwise held her ground.

_No no no move away don't touch it stinky hurt you bad bad bad don't like don't like no no no _

She moved one of her hands slowly towards the now visibly shaking smoker, and the smoker moved, catching her hand and pulling it closer to him, his claws faintly pricking her skin. She gasped, her own eyes widening and catching on the intelligent smokers before her.

"Im not going to hurt you." She whispered, and the smoker dropped her hand, cringing away from her hunters. She sighed, turning towards her boys and crouching down onto their level, arching her back and growling at them. Hunter turned and ran into one of the largest rooms, yipping lightly in fear and excitement to get started on the nestplace. Ben stood his ground, returning the growl before dropping his eyes and following Hunter into the room, intent on collecting the softest things to make into a nest.

_Make nest bigger nest new pack member make nest bigger get ready for alpha yes yes yes good good_

"Now, are you going to keep shaking, or are you going to come into the light so I can look at you?" She asked the smoker before her, standing up from her crouch and crossing her arms. The smoker moved forward sheepishly, ducking his head to avoid looking into her eyes as she sighed, throwing her hands into the air.

"What is with you boys and not looking at me?" she huffed, glancing over the newest addition to her little pack. The smoker was thin, his clothes loose on his tall frame as his tounge dangled out of his mouth. He had no tumors but instead little blisters that leaked a clear fluid onto his shirt. He had steel grey eyes and long shaggy hair that looked to be bloody blonde. He wore a tattered shirt that had Iron Man on it, and she laughed at the thought that before this craziness ensued, he was a nerd.

"So, I think Im going to call you Tony." She said, shaking her head as she reached for his hand. He pulled it close to his body, tucking it out of sight as she huffed at him, crouching slightly to try to look more threatening.

"Tony, I want you to follow me into that room. Its getting colder at nights and its not safe by yourself out here." She growled, and the smoker nodded, coughing slightly as it moved into the room that her other hunters had found. She saw that they had stacked two queen sized beds in the corner furthest from the window, and they were in the process of stacking blankets upon the beds. The smoker, Tony, stood awkwardly in the furthest corner in front of the window, peering out through the boarded up windows to see the commons that wandered the streets.

"Tony, we are not going to eat you, you know." Bella laughed, shucking off the backpack and letting it thump gently onto the bloodstained carpet. She moved towards the beds, watching her boys as they shredded some of the blankets and gathered more of them, bouncing into the other rooms and even darting out of the apartment and up the stairs into the other apartments to bring back other blankets. Tony turned from the window, the light making his eyes reflect silver to the Hunters gold, and he coughed, snatching a blanket from Hunter and curling up in the corner he was in. Bella sighed, growling as she stalked over to him.

"No. You sleep with us." She said, intent on dragging the smoker over to the nest. He protested with strangled coughing and faint wiggling, clutching onto his blanket for dear life. The hunters rolled on the new nest, placing their scent in their new nest as Bella dropped the smoker onto middle of the nest. The smoker scrambled upright,, trying to make it out of the nest, but both Ben and Hunter pinned him, growling into his ear. Bella snorted, turning away from her boys and rummaging through the backpack for food. The addition of a new mouth to feed meant they would need to go through the apartments for edibles soon. Very soon.

"_If you refuse the nest you refuse the pack."_ Ben growled in the infected's speak, kneeing the smoker into submission beneath him. The smoker wheezed softly, his gas cloud dissipating as he relaxed, nodding. Bella moved towards her boys, watching as the Hunters rolled off of Tony and back into their own spots, curling tightly around each other as they lifted their heads to watch her move towards them.

_Food? Food food food pack safe nest place safe warm food yes good good yes yes yes food _

"Dinner." She said, and she frowned down at the cans, then at her boys. She moved down the small hallway inside of the apartment, finding a tiny kitchen with clean dishes, and she got out a large bowl, dumping the contents of two of the cans into it and a third can into a smaller bowl for Tony. She also found a can opener, cracking open a can of tuna that she wolfed down before returning to the nestplace.

She placed the larger bowl down outside of the nest, watching as Ben ate first and then pushed Hunter towards the other portion left. Tony watched hungrily but he waited, his eyes flitting from Bella to the bowl in her hand. She shook it at him, watching as his eyes locked onto the bowl. She moved away from the Hunters, Tony following and trying to swipe at the bowl in her hand.

"If you spill it, you get to clean it off the floor." She scolded before luring him into the bathroom. She placed the bowl down, hoping that the building had running water as she turned on the water. There was the gurgle of pent up air, and then cold, crisp water flowed forth. Tony paid her no mind as he scarfed down the food, even as she took a clean wash cloth and dipped it into the water, wiping at his dirty scratches and his oozing blisters.

"Oh, poor baby." She whispered, lifting his shirt to see the worst of the blisters and the scratches. He growled as she found a particularly nasty cut, his gas cloud strengthening as his eyes flicked from his food to her.

"Try me." She said firmly, and he ducked his head as he coughed, using his tongue to scoop more of the stew into his mouth. Bella ran the cloth under the water again, wetting his hair and watching as the dirty blood swirled out of the cloth and down the drain. She waited until he was finished to lift the shirt over his head, to which he only flinched from the cold and being exposed. She smiled, ruffling his still wet hair as she started to search for a shirt.

She found a decently large shirt, long sleeved and clean with a Umbrella Corp symbol on the front, at which she laughed before tossing it at the half naked smoker. He caught it, struggling to pull it over his head with his tongue and his claws in the way. She moved to help him, brushing his hair out of his eyes as she heard a whine at the entrance to the bathroom. She turned to see Ben's dark mass haloed by the setting sun, and she moved towards him with Tony in tow.

_Sleep now good good safe alpha here pack here sleep now nestplace good yes pack safe_

"Better?" She said to her pack, who curled around her in happiness, watching the sun set as Hunter ripped the boards off of one of the windows and breaking the glass, to which the commons below screamed and tried to find the source of the noise. Hunter crawled back into the nest, curling up at Bella's front as Ben spooned with her, pulling her close with his back to the now broken window. Tony curled up at her feet, stretching out and flailing to make sure that they all had room to roll around in the night without hurting anyone. A blanket was gently stretched over the three curled up as Tony rolled into his own, and Bella drifted off into sleep with the gentle sounds of her pack surrounding her.

She hadn't felt this safe in years.


	5. Dancing for Rain

A/N: Wow! Thanks guys!Five reviews for the last chapter?!

So I saw Warm Bodies, and recently got the Resident Evil Movies, so thats why this is updated. Sorry its so short, but...I didnt want to keep going. Thought you all might like the next part.

And the scene( you will know which one Im talking about when you finish reading) I was cracking up so hard I had to take a break. So, enjoy.

Anyways!

So I was told there was alot of fluff in my chapters. Get used to it, cause i like fluff, and after everything that my charecters have been through, like being Infected, I thought id add some sugar to that. Please Read and Review.

This is spurred by T-Virus Rose and her story The Sound of Madness, Leapingspirit and her story Spereated, Necrography and her story Familiarity. These are great stories, and i love them so.

I do not own Left 4 Dead, that is Valves job. I jut have the dreams involving hunters that i turn into a story.

* * *

Bella awoke with a start, her thoughts snapping towards the thought of being clean.

Running water. She was a complete dimwit.

She heaved upwards, dispelling everyone and throwing the blanket over the confused and startled smoker, Tony, at her feet as she leapt lightly over the pile of her boys and darted into the bathroom, smashing into the wooden door frame as she lost purchase with her socked feet. She heard a yelp of confusion from one of the hunters ( _That was Ben, wasn't it?) _ as she walked into the room, her eyes locked onto her prize.

_Alpha? Alpha leaving? No no no no no why leaving come back come back please come back no no no_

The shower dimly shone through the slanted sunlight that filtered through the rough boards on the windows. It seemed to mock her, to silently laugh at her as she moved towards it. She held her breath as she touched one of the cold knobs, closing her eyes and twisting.

The spurt of water sprayed her on the face, and she yelped, skidding backwards into the sink counter behind her as the water dripped down her face before she started to laugh. She heard the whines and the racking coughs of her pack outside of the door, and she turned to see sleepy hunters and a lounging smoker before her. She moved towards them, shooing them away as she tried the light switch.

Nothing happened. Bella sighed as she shook her head, running her hand through her greasy, bloody hair as she glanced towards the still running water.

"Huh. So this apartment complex has running water, but no electricity?" she asked aloud, Hunter yipping at her as Ben nudged into her legs. He ruffled his hair, aware that his hood was down as she herded them out of hte bathroom after shutting off the water. She needed to prepare before anyone showered.

_Good good yes yes right there good good yes happy happy alpha good_

And she meant to clean everyone. She was tired of the smell of disease and rot.

"Ok boys, plans. We need to clean up this place. Purge it of commons, gather supplies…." Bella ticked these items off of her fingers as she walked back into the main nest room, looking at the layers of disarray on the beds and over the floor. There were clothes strewn all over the place, but it was surprisingly free of bloodstains. And excess furniture. That must have been what she used to blockade the front door.

Speaking of the blockade…

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of here to get food?" She mused to herself as she heard Tony behind her. She half turned to him, smiling at him as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, blocking the hunters access to her. She picked up the clothes, looking them over and trying to see if they would be a good fit for anyone.

_No no no want to help want to help move let me through please move please no no no no _

They were huge on her, but they might fight right on Ben….she started to sort through the clothes, tossing them into piles. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a flowery dress, and she snickered under her breath as she tossed it towards the doorframe.

_Yes snuck through will help will help will…what is that? NO NO NO NO TRAPPED NO NO NO BAD NO NO _

There was a startled yelp, and a thump of a body hitting the floor. She whipped around, confused as the dress…moved. And sat up. And wiggled.

She looked towards the door frame to see Tony holding his sides and emitting a rather clearish gas cloud as coughs punctuated through his strange growling. Hunter was rolling around on the floor, which meant….

"Ben?" Bella laughed at the dress as she it hopped around, its feet seeming to be tied together and she tried to hold back her laughter as tears formed in her eyes. The light made the dress dance more ridiculous, to the point where Bella was on the floor and gasping.

_NO NO NO NO GET IT OFF GET IT OFF NO NO NO BAD BAD STOP STOP NO NO NO GET IT OFF GET FREE PLEASE GET FREE NO NO NO NO NO NO NOBAD BAD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF_

"Ben….please stop…I cant breathe….." Bella gasped, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she rolled onto her stomach, her bleary eyes watching the dress as it fell over and started to scoot around the floor on its belly, its but wiggling in the air. Somehow the dress managed to get tangled up in Ben's long limbs, and the way he was moving wasn't helping.

A slimy tongue wrapped around the exposed foot of Ben, yanking him towards the tall figure of Tony.

Ben started to scream.

_No no NO NO NO NO FIGHT KILL KILL CLAW TEAR NO NO NO BAD BAD BAD FIGHT TRAPPED TRAPPED DON'T WANT TO DIE DON'T WANT TO DIE NO NO NO NO NO BAD BAD KILL KILL _

"BEN! BEN YOU ARE FINE SHUT UP BEN BEN BEN BE QUIET!" Bella screamed herself, scrambling over on all fours, as graceful as a hunter herself as she took the edge of the dress and yanking, ripping t to see Ben's face.

He was crying. There were two tracks of clean tracking down his cheeks, and his hood had been knocked off as his eyes locked onto hers with such fear in his eyes that Bella felt her heart stutter. Someone hurt her pack. Her Ben. He yowled in pain and fear as she ripped the dress the rest of the way, watching in sick satisfaction as the scraps of the flowery remains of the dress fluttered to the ground. Ben was as soon in her arms and trembling violently as the dress was freed from his person. The tongue slipped off of Ben's ankle as the apartment fell silent besides the frightened whimpers of the hunter in her arms.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine….." Bella crooned, watching as the rest of her boys filtered in, walking slowly towards her as she rocked back and forth with the shaking body of Ben pressed against her. Tony stood over them as Hunter pulled both Bella and Ben into his arms, tightening his grip as he added his rumbly growl purr to the soft lullaby.

"You make me happy when skies are gray. You don't know dear how much I love you….." She continued a soft smile on her face as she ran her hands through his hair, noting how tacky and thick it was. Oh yes, showers were defiantly on the menu today.

"So please don't take my sunshine away….." She finished, leaning against Hunter behind her as Ben's trembling finally petered out. She smiled at him as she glanced up at her, sheepish.

"Ok, funs over. We have work to do, boys."


	6. Common Ties

A/N: Wow! Thanks guys!Five reviews for the last chapter?!

So I saw Warm Bodies, and recently got the Resident Evil Movies, so thats why this is updated. Sorry its so short, but...I didnt want to keep going. Thought you all might like the next part.

And the scene( you will know which one Im talking about when you finish reading) I was cracking up so hard I had to take a break. So, enjoy.

Anyways!

So I was told there was alot of fluff in my chapters. Get used to it, cause i like fluff, and after everything that my charecters have been through, like being Infected, I thought id add some sugar to that. Please Read and Review.

This is spurred by T-Virus Rose and her story The Sound of Madness, Leapingspirit and her story Spereated, Necrography and her story Familiarity. These are great stories, and i love them so.

I do not own Left 4 Dead, that is Valves job. I jut have the dreams involving hunters that i turn into a story.

* * *

_Alpha not mad? Good good yes yes not mad not mad not mad happy happy hungry food?_

Bella shifted, stretching herself and hearing certain joints pop back into place. Ben shifted away from her as Hunter waited, his arms slipping free from her as she stood up.

"Ok, boys, come on. Whos hungry?" She asked, smiled down at the two hunters who scrambled out of the room faster than she could blink. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she flashed a blinding smile towards Tony, who stood in the corner of the room awkwardly.

"Come on, you, that means you too." She said, waving at him. He shifted shyly, moving towards her as he tried to get by her without touching her. She rolled her eyes as she threaded one of her arms through his, holding it tight when he tried to flail out of her hold.

"Sweetie, just walk me towards the kitchen, hmmm?" she asked, and he nodded, letting his bloody, matted hair fall infront of his oddly reflective eyes. She let the silence flow as they walked slowly down the annoyingly short hall to the kitchen. The hunters were laying patiently around, their head raising in earnest as they heard their footsteps.

"Hmmm, whats for breakfast…." Bella said, letting go of Tony's arm and walking over the now crumpled backpack. She dug through it, knocking aside the health kit and talking out the bottle of pills that she had found long ago. She pulled out three cans, blowing her hair out of her face in a gesture of slight frustration.

"Who wants stew, pork and beans, and some sort of tuna?" she waved the cans at her boys, who perked up and watched the cans moving with their sharp eyes. She laughed as Ben swiped at one, and she pulled them away from him and popped the top on each can, dumping the contents in a bowl each. She placed two bowls down infront of the hunters as she placed the third in Tony's hand.

"Here, eat. I need to go look for more food." She said, and she briskly walked out of the kitchen, hearing someone scramble to catch up to her.

She was surprised to see Tony beside her, some of his breakfast slopped down his chin as his tongue retracted slightly, dangling to where a tie would end on a normal human.

"Huh." She said as she shrugged and opened the door.

And promptly threw it shut. A screaming, gibbering common slammed into the door behind her as Tony gripped her with his good arm and thrust her behind him, his stance widening as his tongue lengthened and seemed to scent the air before them. She waited behind the tall smoker before her, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she felt one of her hunters rub against her leg. She could tell it was Ben by the way he continued to lean against her, and she absentmindedly reached down to pet his hood.

_Alpha leaving must go with her protect her tall one only do so much protect the pack keep safe_

Her hand recoiled when she touched grimy hair, and she glanced down. He looked up at her in puzzlement, cocking his head slightly to the left as his smeared face dripped stew onto his already filthy clothes. She just sighed as she reached her hand out to tap Tony on the small of his back. He jumped to the side, allowing her to reach the door again.

_Alpha? Wrong wrong wrong? Bad bad bad bad me? Fix this how? Alpha? Was I bad?_

"Ok, now that I know we didn't clean out the apartment complex, im a bit more prepared." She said, nodding as she reached for her axe ( I don't remember putting it here, but there are teeth marks in the handle…..did one of the boys move it here?)

_Alpha like my gift I did that I did that happy happy protect tall Tony help get rid of weak brothers now_

"Now. Nice and slow. And as quiet as possible." She whispered, flinging the door open and managing to nail the common in the head on her first swing. She stood still, silent and listening as the commons warbles died off abruptly and it slid off her axe after a brief shaking. She kicked it aside rather cruely, cursing a storm in her head that it made her boys stop eating to make sure she was ok. She didn't need them fussing over her like this. Not that she was complaining to have two different types of the most powerful specials helping her. She edged out from her doorway, shutting it firmly behind her but leaving it unlocked.

After all, she wanted back into her apartment, and so far commons didn't seem to be the most brilliant of zombies….

She walked over to the door across from theirs, trying the handle. Locked. Lovely. She sighed, moving away from it and deciding to brave the next few floors to try to clear it out.

Clear out the apartment complex, find out how the hell it had running water, scavenge for food( even if that meant wandering outside) and then shower. Plans. Perfect.

She peerd up into the steep blackness, lifting her axe as a dark blue shape flew up the carpeted, blood stained stairs, and she went moving swiftly after him, panic in her heart as she thought of what might be lurking up here.

"Hunter, no!" she called out softly as Tony reached out with a wary hand and pulled her back into him, squeezing her shoulder as he moved with her. Hunter's growls and the answering gibbering of a common greeted them as they crested the last stair, and Ben growled, making the common whip around towards them instead of the deadly blue hooded hunter before it. It was in bloody pieces before Bella could blink.

_Good strong packmate good good protect alpha kill kill not allowed in nest place make safe good kill kill_

"Hunter, don't scare me like that." Bella scolded lightly as she leant against Tony's chest, his calm smoke smelling light and wafting away with every step he took. She glanced around at the doors, noticing that one of them was open She walked towards it, lifting her axe even as Ton moved around her again and entered the apartment ahead of her.

"I swear to all that is holy, I will gut the next of you that wanders off without me!" Bella hissed, crouching down slightly as she bristled, catching sight of her hunters circling her feet. She moved quickly, walking into the empty apartment. Tony stood before a closed door, one that had a lot of scratches and part of the door missing. There was the sound of soft sobbing, and Bella's heart dropped out of her chest before she listened closer. The sobbing was not from any crier she had ever heard.

"Hello?" she called softly, and Bella scrambled towards the door, her axe thudding to the ground as she heard the crying stutter to a halt. Hunter growled and caught her by the leg as the sound of growling started behind the door, and Bella's heart plummeted again.

_Fear bad bad bad why is tony here bad bad leave now crier here why crier here little crier bad bad no no _

Bella quietly reached for her axe as a pair of glowing pink eyes peered out from behind the wrecked remains of the door, dirty pale hair straggling down next to a graying, pale face. Tony took a step forward, crouching down as he growled, a deep unsettling sound to hear from one too afraid of his own shadow before now.

"Tony?" Bella whispered, laying flat on the ground as Ben sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, creating a shield of muscle and bone to protect her from the little crier. Tony stood his ground as the little thing shouldered the door open amongst the sound of splintering wood and three different growls.

Tony's growl deepened as the little crier wandered closer to them, her growl fading as the glow in her eyes petered down as she looked up at Tony, waving her hands in the air like she wanted him to pick her up. I quickly glanced around to see a picture on the floor of a cheerful blond man holding a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and brilliant cerulean eyes.

"Oh cheese Stromboli. I think we just found Tony's daughter" Bella whispered, still as a statue as Tony watched the little one with hardened eyes, the glowing silver slitted in wariness.

If this is what happened to his daughter, no wonder he was afraid of his shadow. He must have been terrified to see someone he loved so dearly turn into one of the most feared special infected.

Question was….when it came time to take care of her, either by banishing her from our nestplace or by slaughtering her, would Tony have the strength to take care of her?

"Tony…?" Bella called softly, and the little crier snapped her gaze away from the tall smoker, growls deeper than should be possible rattling out of that little chest. Bella's gaze snapped to the little girl, narrowing in concentration and aware that she was either going to lose to the creature or the little girl would finally understand what it was like to be part of something.

_ALPHA NO NO NO BAD VERY BAD LITTLE CRIER NO GOOD BAD BAD KILL KILL PROTECT NO NO NO_

The girl shrieked in anger, raising a hand full of ridiculously long claws, blood soaked and sharp, and she started to run towards Bella, ignoring the snarling Hunters that protected her. Bella waited for the killing blow, aware that she didn't have the axe in her hand ( it was still where she dropped it from when she first noticed the little crier in the closet).

A slimy tongue wrapped around the little girls ankle, yanking her rather roughly off of the floor, smashing the criers head into the thick carpet and dragging her towards the enraged smoker. His smoke was thick, smelling of disease and anger, and Bella started to cough, covering her mouth with her dirty shirt as Tony's eyes glared at the thrashing screaming thing in his tongues grip before leaving the room with the creature being dragged behind him.

"Tony!" she called out, scrambling to her feet to go after him. The hunters caught her by the ankle again, pulling her back as Hunter bound out of the room.

"But Ben, he might get hurt!" Bella said, looking into the hooded depths where his eyes would have been. He cocked his head to the side as he sat down, glancing between the girl and the door.

There was the sound of screaming from outside of the door, and she whipped towards it, trying to scramble away from Ben. Ben just calmly gripped my leg and yanked me back. She sighed, huffing and blowing my her out of my face as she waited.

_No no no stay here protect no bad bad _

Hunter crawled in afterwards, slinking over to them and sitting beside her, leaning on her as he huffed. Ben growled and pulled her away from Hunter, tucking her closer to him as Hunter calmly fell over, lying boneless on the floor as his low purr rumbled through the floor towards me. She glared at Ben through her messy hair before turning to see Tony slink in afterwards, blood dripping from his shoulder.

The crier was gone.

"Tony!" she called, scrambling towards him and lifting the ripped shirt away from his wound, watching as his cloudy blood dripped from shallow scratches. He flinched away, showing his other shoulder as the hunters bounded out of the room. Tony made to go after them, and there was the sound of tearing flesh and happy growls and the gibbering yowls of the commons that were being ripped apart drifting through the open door.

"Tony, why did you do that?" she asked, looking up at him as she tried to get him to look towards me. He shifted nervously, his protective angry side faded behind his normal shy persona. She sighed, patting him on the shoulder as she went back for her axe, grabbing it and shifting her grip on it as she walked out after her hunters, letting Tony linger in the apartment behind them.


End file.
